Law and Order: Romeo & Juliet Unit
by livielove28
Summary: This is a story of a tall, well built, blue eyed man & his Juliet. *Takes place in season 15, after the lewis ordeal*
1. The Return

Olivia, Nick and Amanda were sitting at their desks working on paper work. Cragen was  
just walking back through the doors from a meeting. It had been a dull day. The  
only case they caught came and went. Fin was in interrogation finishing up  
getting the confession from the perp, Barba had made a deal since the crime  
wasn't very high profile and the guy had some information to help out a big narcotics  
case.

"Benson" Cragen said in a calm manor standing in the doorway of his office, making  
eye contact with his longest running detective before turning around and  
walking to his desk.

Olivia got up giving Nick and Amanda a quick look of confusion before making  
her way to her Captains office.

"Shut the door, please, Liv" Cragen stood up and walked to the front of his desk,  
slightly leaning on it.

"What's going on Cap?" Olivia said while turning around after shutting the door

"My meeting today was with Kathy Stabler." He said firmly.

Olivia's big brown eyes widened.

"He's okay." Don said, he could see Olivia running ideas through her head and  
he didn't want her thinking anything crazy. "She asked me to give you this. She  
said she couldn't bring herself to give it to you or tell you personally"

"Okay…" Olivia asked completely thrown off, confused, and tangled in her own  
thoughts.

Cragen handed her a white envelope with Olivia's name neatly written in cursive  
in the middle of it. She immediately opened it.

_Olivia,  
it's always been you. It always will be.  
Please don't be angry with him._

Best of luck

-Kathy

"Olivia" Cragen said her name for the 4th time before she acknowledged  
him. "Everything okay?" He continued.

Meanwhile, outside the squad room, a tall man, well built, walk in. Nick stood  
to attend to him.

"I'm detective Amaro; Can I help you with something?"

"Looking for Liv… I mean detective Benson, she around?"

Just as he said that every officer in the squad room turned as his voice, Fin  
was walking out of integration into the squad room, he stopped dead in his tracks,  
with a dropped jaw, in front, of Cragen's office door that had also just opened  
with a tall, wide eyed, Olivia Benson standing in the doorway, frozen in the  
moment.

The tall, well-built man was staring at Olivia, as she was him. Nick and Amanda  
shared a looking of confusion. It seemed as they were the only people there  
that didn't know what was going on. Fin was the first one to speak.

"Anyone got a knife so we can cut through this tension," He said walking over  
to greet his former co-worker, Elliot Stabler.

"Good to see you man." They shared a short man-hug, but Elliot's eyes never  
left Olivia's.

Fin stepped aside, next to Nick and Amanda. Elliot began to walk closer to  
Olivia. She didn't know what to do. He had so many things he wanted to say and  
do but all the could come up with was:

"Hey…" 

* * *

**You like? Yay or nay? This was just going  
to be a short little one-shot on Elliot's return into Olivia's life but then I felt  
more like making it a short chapter story. Give me some reviews if you agree  
and like it and I'll throw up another! Thanks guys!**


	2. Kiss or Kick

Olivia didn't know whether to cry or laugh, or punch, hug, kiss, or kick the man standing before her.

She heard him speak but wasn't sure what he said. She starred into his deep ocean blue eyes. She had missed those eyes.

Upon realizing the entire Special Victims Unit was carefully watching her to see what would come next. She turned back to look at Cragen only to receive a head nod. She looked at Fin and he just stared back. She needed something other than looks and nods. She needed help. For the first time in her life, Sargent, Olivia Benson was speechless.

_Do something Olivia_

She thought.

_Do something before he walks away again._

She looked back to Elliot.

_OLIVIA MARIE BENSON!_

Her thoughts were screaming but her body stayed silent and still.

"Liv, I-"

"Stop." She mumbled, so quietly she was surprised he heard her.

She looked up at all her co-workers watching her.

She grabbed his arm, that was covered by his black coat, and led him to the conference room. She walked in first and sat down, arms crossed across her chest, left leg crossed over the right, with her eyes closed.

Elliot shut the door behind him and turned to Olivia, he saw her pain. He knew he deserved whatever was about to come next.

"Speak." Olivia said opening her eyes feeling his gaze on her.

"What?"

"Did you come her to talk to me?"

"uh, yes.."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So talk." Olivia stated in a harsh voice. Never making eye contact.

"Liv, I'm so sorry, you will never understand or accept how sorry I am. Sorry isin't even the word. God, Olivia, I never wanted this to happen…I was going to call you the night I gave Cragen my notice and tell you I turned in my papers but… I just, I…"

"You what Elliot? You decided that it wasn't a good time? So you waited thinking you could do it tomorrow. But tomorrow came and you never did it because you were too big of a coward to call me, your best friend, and partner, of 12 years. 12 years Elliot. 12 god damn years." She was holding back the tears that were threatening to come pouring out.

"Yes."

His response was simple and mono-toned. _yes. _She was right. He was a coward who abandon the only person that truly cared for his wellbeing. Sure he had Kathy, but Kathy cared about their marriage and sure she loved him but she didn't have Elliot's best interest in mind. She cared about saving a lost marriage and a forced love.

Olivia was thrown off by his response. She expected him to fall into defense mode and start yelling. But he didn't.

He blinked away the emotion he was beginning to feel. He knew it was going to be hard but he didn't expect it to be this hard.

She just looked at him.

"Yes Liv, yes, that's exactly what happened."

He took a deep breath.

"I looked at Jenna's lifeless and then I looked over to you, I looked in your eyes. And that's when I knew it was time for me to go. I chose you over the job yet again so I knew our partnership had to end."

"So why not talk to me about this? Tell Cragen you need a new partner? Not spend 2 years ignoring me. Acting like I mean nothing to you! What about the thousands of voicemails and text messages? WHAT ABOUT THOSE ELLIOT! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Her voice held anger but her heart held love.

He had moved from the corner of the room where he was standing to a chair kiddie corner form her chair.

"Because if I couldn't do this job with you I didn't want to do it all… you are the reason I was able to do my job all those years… I was embarrassed because I realized how much you meant to me. And I know that doesn't make sense. I wanted to call you but I needed time. After a few days I picked up the phone to dial your number but I couldn't, a week later I picked up the phone again, only to set it back down. A month later I did the same, a year later I did it again. On your birthday I went to your apartment with flowers in hand but I couldn't get out of the car. I drove here and set them on your desk. I wanted to talk to you Liv, I really did."

She looked down at the floor remembering those flowers she found on her desk. There was no card, at first she thought they were from Brian but when she questioned him he had no idea what she was talking about. She had wondered if they were from her former partner but she figured it was more of a wish than a reality. Turns out, she was wrong.

"Liv I know you will never understand. I get that. But I came here to apologize because for the last 2 years I have aimlessly walked through life. Thinking about you."

"I don't know what you want me to say Elliot"

"Tell me you missed me too! Tell me you want to fix us! Tell me that you forgive me…"

"Miss you? Are you stupid? Elliot I hate you so much right now because I miss you. Every day I sit down at my desk wishing I could look up and see you but you left me without a goodbye or even a warning so you coming here telling me how sorry you are isin't going to get you forgiveness. It doesn't come that easily."

"Liv look at me"

He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands"

"I love you. I fucking love you so much it hurts. I think about you all the time. Every second of everyday and I have for the last 2 years. I need you back in my life Liv."

"What makes you think I want you back" She said taking a breath before continuing "You need me? Where were you when I needed you, huh? Where the fuck were you when I William Lewis took me? Where—"

"outside your hospital room the second I found out. I took the kids on a cruise, the day I got back was the day they found you. I sat in the waiting room. When Cassidy left to go home and shower I went in and held your hand while you slept. Ask Cragen. He walked in the room to check on you. That's when I left. Had I been here while you were taken you know damn well I would have been looking for you"

She sat quietly. She was so angry at him but she didn't know what to say.

"Elliot, I need time. I need time to think because right now I don't even know what to say. I am beyond angry and hurt but I respect where you are coming from."

"I understand" She saw the sadness in his eyes after her finish that statement.

His eyes. Filled with so much hurt, sadness, and compassion. She knew Elliot better than anyone so she knew he did what he thought was right but that didn't mean she felt the same way. She was shocked about him showing up and needed to think before their conversation could continue.

She pulled their still linked hands onto her lap.

"I appreciate you coming down here but I am still hurt. You knew that was going to happen. Just give me some time to think."

"I can do that, call me when you ready?"

"If you promise to answer this time" She chuckled and hoped her little joke would lighten the mood.

He laughed lightly and nodded his head. He stood up only to lean back down put his hand on her shoulder and kiss her forehead.

She got the chills.

"Talk to you soon" He said heading for the door.

She nodded before responding

"Bye Elliot"

His name out of her mouth was like the angels singing. She felt herself blush at the sound of her voice saying his name.

**I'll continue if you like, send me some reviews to let me know your thoughts and such. Hope all you fantastic beings are enjoying the holidays! Happy reading! -Lauren**


	3. Mutual Feelings

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room minutes after Elliot. She walked back to her desk grabbing her coat as the entire precinct watched her. Fin looked at her raising an eyebrow when she walked past his desk she leaned in and whispered I'll call you later before heading out the doors of her place of employment.

The drive home was mentally exhausting. It wasn't until she pulled in front of her apartment that she realized she was going to have to tell Brian what happened.

It's not that she didn't want too it's just, Brian and Elliot haven't had the best relationship. She began to feel anxious about it while sliding her key in the door.

"hey baby" Brian said with a soundly kiss "you're early" he finished.

"Yeah well, I needed to get out of there." Olivia replied removing he jacket and shoes taking a seat on the couch.

"Tough case?" he asked, plopping down next to her, wrapping her body in his arms

She leaned into his chest and sighed.

"Elliot came by the station" she said blankly

"and?" Brian already had the 'protective' tone in his voice

"We talked, he apologized, and I said I would call him when I'm ready"

"Ready for what?" He asked with a hint of defense in his voice

"to fix things" Olivia stated sitting up

Brian just looked at the floor blankly

"Bri,.." she said grabbing his chin so he was looking at her "don't get all bent out of shape. Elliot is my best friend, that will never change, he knows all there is to know about me, and vice-versa, however, he and I do not share a bed, our a house, or the amazing sex you and I do" she said winking "and most importantly, I don't love him the way I love you. I love him like the big brother and best friend that he is. Not the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, because that man is sitting next to me and has nothing to worry about" She finished her mini-rant of with a passion filled kiss.

"I love you, detective Cassidy" Olivia said emphasizing the 'detective' part

"and I love you, Sargent Benson" Brian replied pulling his girlfriend on his lap into a straddling position.

Brian stood up kissing Olivia with her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them into their bedroom. He placed Olivia on the bed while reaching down and pulling up at the hem of her cream colored sweater, only breaking this kiss to pull her sweater over her head. Olivia sat up on her knees on the bed, Brian teasing her neck while she unbuttoned his dark gray button down shirt, while Brian reached around to unclip her bra Olivia leaned in kissing his chest.

After removing her bra, Brian playfully cupped her with both hands and kissed her hard. Olivia couldn't take the slow pace they were going and unbuttoned his jeans, taking off his jeans and boxers in one big pull, revealing him. Brian pushed back down on the bed, sliding off her black dress pants, he climbed on top of her, the only thing separating their bodies was the purple, satin, bikini style underwear Olivia was wearing. Brian started kissing at her neck and made his way down to the purple satin, hitting both of her nipples with his tongue on the way down. He took of her underwear with his teeth before kissing her inner thigh.

"Oh Brian. Baby, now, please." Olivia lightly moaned

Brian brought his face up to hers, looking in her eyes, before plunging his tongue in her mouth.

Olivia reached down grabbing him, placing him at her entrance.

Brian slid himself in, after what felt like a century to Olivia, and pumped in and out of her until she both reached their climax.

After falling back on the bed Brian wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"Elliot should come back more often" Brian laughed

"mmm, I agree. That was the best sex we have ever had" Olivia said with a smile before falling asleep.

Brian watched her sleep on his chest. He always did. He was nervous about Elliot's return. He, along with the rest of the department, had seen the feeling Elliot and Olivia had for each other, but didn't act on. It scared him but he was ready, he wasn't letting Olivia go. She made him happier than ever, and it seemed like a mutual feeling.

**okay, so I don't know if you guys are reading this or not but let me know if you want it continued or if it just sucks and I should stop now? This is kind of a spur of the moment story now. I had it planned until this part so I'm just going to wing it for a next chapter, if you guys want one that is. let me know? Okay! Awesome!**

Also, quick question, I read a story a while back, trying to find it again. Elliot and Olivia had a one night stand before Olivia worked at SVU, their daughter came to them 17 years later and she's now a famous singer but she is dying of cancer… anyone know what this story is? Let me know!

**Thanks loves!  
-lauren**


	4. Bensidy Blow-up

**At the precinct**

Days later Olivia picked up her phone. Willing and ready.

_Coffee? –Liv_

She set her phone down just to hear the buzz of the vibration notifying her she had a text.

She hadn't expected a response so quick, considering he couldn't even manage to call or text her back in the last 3 years.

_When and where? –El_

you could see the desperateness from the simple words. He was ready to fix things, to get his best friend back.

_Meet me at Streep's Cafe, at 5pm –Liv_

Plans were made. She felt the nervousness set in. She was already playing out scenarios in her head of what could be said or done. Thankfully, she was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone going off, his final response.__

See you then –El

**4:56pm  
Streep's Café  
****Corner booth**

Anybody that was watching her would have probably assumed she was about to do something illegal. She was shaking with nerves and jumped every time the bell rang that signaled the door opening and closing.

5pm on the dot, a blue eyed, Elliot Stabler walked through the door, taking a seat across from her in the booth.

"Hey" she said with a soft smile

"Hey, I'm really happy you're here"

She felt awkward. They had never said things like that to each other. Retirement made him soft.

"So fill me in" she insisted changing the subject rather quickly "the kids, Kathy, you.." she finished.

"Well, Maureen lives in Chicago with her boyfriend of 4 years, Kathleen is in school working on her PhD in psychology, she is can't wait to see you again.." Olivia smiled thinking about Kathleen, she didn't have a favorite, she loved them all but she was closest with Kathleen, and Eli obviously. "Lizzie and Dickie are in their senior year in high school. Dickie the baseball champ and Lizzie the gymnast. And Eli, is in first grade now. Always talking about how he misses aunt Livie"

Olivia's heart melted at the thought of Eli walking around the Stabler household asking about 'aunt Livie' She was his godmother and the closest thing she ever had to a kid. She had spoiled him rotten until Elliot left.

They sat their talking about the kids until Elliot asked about her and Brian

"Well, it just kind of happened. He was working undercover on a case we were investigating. We got close, I almost watched him die, and then it just happened. He's not the same rookie cop he was years ago, He's a detective at IAB now and he's changed. He makes me happy so don't say anything bad about him."

"Liv as long as he treats you right and your happy, I have nothing bad to say" Elliot responded and grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"So how's Kathy?"  
Ugh. The question he hoped she forgot.

"She's good" he kept it plain

"good? That's all?"

"Well I'm assuming she's good. I would guess you would have to ask her or her husband to find out how she really is" there was no point in hiding it. So he let it out.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"You don't want to know. It's a long story" He figured she wouldn't give up that easily, but he hoped.

"Brian's working late tonight, I got time" She said sitting back in the booth.

"things just weren't working out" he couldn't lie to her but he didn't want her to think the divorce was her fault.

"Don't give me that line of bullshit. I spent years attempting to fix your marriage every time it was broken so tell me what really happened" She demanded

"She left me about 2 years ago. I dropped the kids at school and then went to have breakfast with Kathleen, I don't see her much now that she's dorming. 3 hours later when I got home, Kathy's clothes were packed up in suitcases by the door along with other random belongings and there was a note on the kitchen table that said she was done and we weren't happy together. She got a job overseeing a nursing staff in Albany. She came over later that night packed everything into her car and said goodbye to the kids. She gave me custody of the kids and moved out there with her boyfriend. She comes to see Eli and the twins every other weekend and Kathleen sometimes takes the kids down to see her on the off weekends."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing, perfect homemaker Kathy Stabler left her husband and her kids and moved away.

"Elliot I am so sorry" She didn't know what else to say

"Aw Liv don't be" he said in a nonchalant voice "She is happy now, married to some guy name Matt, they just had their first baby, I'm happy she's happy. We are better friends than a married couple."

They continued talking about random things until 8:30pm came around. Their topics varied from Elliot's new job as a baseball coach to Olivia's New Year's resolution to give up Chinese that only lasted 4 days.

Looking at her watch she remembered Brian would be home at 9 so she said her goodbyes to Elliot, promising each other they would get together soon so Olivia could see the kids.

"Talk to you soon?" Olivia asked

"Talk to you very soon, Livie" He said and laughed before pulling her into a hug.

Olivia rolled her eyes, there were only 5 people in this world allowed to call her that & that was the Stabler children. She hated when anyone else said it so naturally Elliot used it against her as often as possible.

Olivia left feeling better than ever. She had a job she loved, a boyfriend that would give her the world, and her best friend was back. It just couldn't get any better.

After talking about the Chinese food she suddenly had a craving for it so she picked some up before heading home so her and Brian could eat together.

Olivia got home seconds before Brian, in just enough time to take off her coat and shoes and set out plates and forks before he walked through the door.

"Hey gorgeous" Brian said wrapping his arms around the love of his life.

"Hey yourself " she said blushing a little at Brian's hello.

"Chinese smells so good. Throw me some lo mein and pork fried rice on a plate, I'm going to change. I'll be right out." Brian said heading toward their bedroom

When Olivia had just finished scooping her and Brian's food on their plates she heard her phone go off.

_If you're off Saturday, Come over for dinner. The kids are dying to see their Livie ;) Bring Brian too. –El_

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled before responding.

_We'll be there. Unless you call me that again! –Liv_

She laughed to herself at her friendship with him.

"Whatcha laughing at love" Brian asked as he kissed her neck

"Your off Saturday right?" she asked

"yeah, I was thinking since were both off we could do a nice dinner out and then come home cuddle up on the couch with some movies?"

"I'm all for that idea" Olivia pulling Brian into her "but why don't we skip the dinner out and go to Elliot's for dinner with him and the kids. They invited us over and I'm dying to see the kids."

Brian pulled back.

"When did he invite us for dinner?"

"Today?" Olivia could sense the tension

"You saw him?" Brian's tone changed. He was angry.

"We met up for coffee, why are you mad?"

"Because Olivia, I don't want to go to your ex-partners house for dinner. I don't want to be anywhere near him and I didn't realize you 'fixing things' with him was going to turn into you and him having coffee dates" Brian was furious. He didn't want to lose her. She is his world.

"Brian why are you doing this? We met up for coffee, what's the big deal. He's my best friend!"

"best friend my ass. Everyone that has ever worked with you two knows you guys have always been more than 'best friends' and I'm not going to be played by you and Elliot."

"Brian you don't know what you're talking about and I can't believe your actually acting like this"

"Save it Liv, tell someone who will believe your lies." Brian said just before shutting the door.

"FUCK YOU BRIAN!" Olivia screamed at the already shut door. She's sure he heard her though.

Violently throwing out the Chinese that didn't even get touched she was in shock and teary eyed. She locked the door and turned off the lights, heading to bed alone. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

She loved Brian with all her heart. He made her happy. But it didn't seem like her love for him mattered anymore. She lay awake stuck in her thoughts until 2:30am when she finally heard the door to her apartment unlock and open and then shut and relocked. She turned on her side pretending to be asleep. She didn't feel like having that conversation right now. Not with her puffy red eyes. She heard him open the bedroom door and he didn't move again. He just stood there for a few moments before turning around to leave the room and shutting the door again.

Olivia felt her heart race and she began to panic.

Was he leaving her?

**XXXX  
Hello wonderful humans, I know some of you asked me to post the name of the story I was talking about in the last chapter, So big shout out to the guest review that said it was called Save me, the story is written by SVUlover (who may I say is an amazing writer so check out her stories!)**

Send some reviews my way! How you guys feeling about this chapter, about the story in general? I don't want to continue if you guys aren't into it, ya know? Btw: If anyone caught the little Meryl Streep reference I was making by 'Streep's Café' Love me some Meryl.

Anyway Happy Holidays all! This is a crazy week with Christmas and then my birthday is 3 days later and then New Year's too! So I don't want to promise you a chapter too soon on the off chance I get some friends that want to celebrate these events with me but I will try my hardest to get one up before my birthday (the 28**th****) **

**Have a good Christmas everyone! If you don't celebrate Christmas then have a good Wednesday! LOVE YOU GUYS.**

****

__


	5. Me or Stabler

It was 5:30 am; she had just fallen asleep when her alarm went off. The first thing she did was check her apartment to see if Brian had slept at home after finding out that he was nowhere to be found she sent him a quick text:

_Bri, I know your upset but please call me. -Liv_

She felt her heart racing. Brian made her happy, _really _happy. She was in love with him, or so she thought, and she was his world. That she knew. So why was he acting like this? Olivia got ready and headed to work before she let her thoughts attack her.

Around 4:30pm they had just wrapped up a case and Olivia was working on her DD5 and began. She had spent the entire day waiting for a call or text from Brian and got nothing. She had decided to take a trip down to the IAB office in hopes of finding her man.

Upon arriving she did not find her boyfriend at his desk.

"I'm looking for Detective Cassidy" Olivia said flashing her badge at the nearest cop she saw.

"He just headed into the cribs. He looked rough" the kid, uniform, responded.

Olivia nodded and walked toward the cribs in the IAB building. She walked in finding her boyfriend asleep in the corner on a bed.

She sat on the bed and ran a head through his hair

"Brian" she said quietly

Brian woke at the sound of her voice and turned to her

"what are you doing here?" he asked, annoyed.

"You didn't come home. You didn't answer my text. What did you want me to do?"

"Go home Olivia" Olivia. He never calls her by her full name. Olivia felt a stab to the heart.

"Not until you come home with me. Brian why do you hate Elliot? I love you, I really love you Brian. I want to be with YOU. But you're making it really hard right now!"  
_  
_"Liv, you and Elliot have this bond, this relationship, that's different from what we have and I'm going to lose you to him Liv. Everyone sees the way you guys look at each other and I refuse to let him take you from me. I don't want him near you."

"Brian you aren't going to lose me! He's my best friend that's all it has ever been and all it will ever be. He isn't taking me anywhere. You are it for me Brian." Olivia pulled on Brian's sport jacket so he would be close to her.

"Do you love him?"

"I love him like anyone would love their best friend" Olivia was begging for the eye contact Brian was refusing to give. Her hands on his jacket, his hands at his side, showing no intimate motion towards her.

"Have you ever had feelings for him?" Brian asked looking Olivia in the eyes for the first time in the last 24 hours.

"At first, I thought he was attractive, sure. Then we had this case, I was almost the reason he died and then I realized I loved him. But I put those feelings aside because he was married and I respected that and I needed our friendship too much to ever confront those feelings and all he is to me is my best friend. That's all. I don't love him in any other way than that."

Brian just looked away. Gently removing her grip from him and he walked over and leaned against the wall of the cribs.

Olivia started to speak again

"Bri what are we doing this for? You love me don't you?"

"You know I do Liv"

"Okay so what is this argument about. I love you Brian, what do you want me to do to prove it to you. You are the only man I want. I am so head over heels for you it's pathetic. I want you and only you. I want to marry you, I want you to be the father of my kids, I want to grow old with you, I. WANT. YOU. Nobody else. I would die for you. You're my world Brian. I'd do anything for you, you know that"

Tears began filling Olivia's eyes. She looked at Brian nervous for his response.

"Anything?" He said, in a cold tone.

"Anything Bri" Olivia walked up and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Then pick…"

"Pick what?" Olivia asked completely confused at his statement.

"It's me or Stabler"

She dropped his hands. She stopped breathing. Or so it felt like. How could he ask her that? More importantly, how could she choose? She just poured her heart out to Brian, why would he make her do this. So many thoughts running through her head. Her voice became paralyzed. Her eyes stopped blinking. Her lungs stopped working. Her heart stopped beating. She just stood there. Looking at Brian's annoyed-impatient looking expression.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Brian… I… I…"

**SVU-  
I know I am horrible! Your going to hate me even more when I tell you that tomorrow is my 18****th**** birthday to I am going out of town for a few days so I won't be able to update! SORRY LOVES!**

On another note, I am looking for some spectacular TUMBLR SVU blogs. So if you are one of those let me know I love me some SVU blogs! (FYI: my tumblr is, Mariskaloving) Hope you're having a good weekend. LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Oh and SEND ME SOME REVIEWS.  
I love constructive critics or just a nice little review about your thoughts, they make me happy and since my birthday is tomorrow you should review as your present to me!


	6. Final destination

**Hey reviewers:  
Mercy- Thanks love, it was a fantastic birthday. Glad you are enjoying the story!**

Beautifulbenson4015- I understand, stay tuned your wish will come true.

AmandaDiNozzo- 1. Thank you darlin! 2. It sure will be a bensler (EO) fic! 3. I will grant your wish soon enough even if it's not in this chapter.

SouthernNOTcountry- Thank you for the birthday love! 2**nd****, I am so sorry to have left you like that –hope this makes up for it(:**

SVU-

"Brian, baby why are you doing this?"

"Well I guess that means you pick him" Brian said heading toward the door.

"Bri! NO!" Olivia panicked grabbing his arm

She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She loves Brian, more than anything but Elliot is her best friend. She was torn. She had to make a decision that most people wouldn't be able too.

"Brian, I love you. Please don't go" she pleaded

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't bare losing her. She was his everything. Making her pick was hard, he saw the pain in her face. But he also saw the love she had for Elliot which lead him to give her the ultimatum. **  
**  
"Bri you are it for me baby, you and me till the end. He is just a friend. That's all. Please don't make me pick between the 2 people I love most in the world."

"Olivia that's exactly why I am making you pick. Because you love him Liv, _you_ _love Elliot._" Brian said

"I can't pick. I love you Brian, I really do, I want a life with you but I can't lose him. He just came back into my life and he is my best friend. And before you turn around and walk out that door you need to know, I am in no way picking Elliot over you. I love you and that's never going to change but he's my best friend and that won't change either. I hope you understand that."

"I'm sorry Liv" he pulled her in close. "I shouldn't have made you pick but I just don't want to lose you"

"Brian Cassidy, I am not going anywhere" Olivia stated firmly while grabbing his cheeks.

"okay" he said and kissed her lips lightly before the headed off to bed.

Brian had fallen asleep. His arm draped over Olivia's waste. She was wide awake & thinking:

You l_ove Elliot._

His words were taunting her. At one point she did love Elliot, he was all she thought about. But now she had Brian and things were so different, weren't they? She couldn't love Elliot anymore. He hurt her. She loves Brian; she was in love with him. Right?

7:30 am rolled around and Olivia hadn't had a second of sleep yet. She got in the shower and got ready. When she walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by Brian with his lips on hers.

"Morning" He smirked

"Morning" she smiled lightly. She hadn't slept and she had so many thoughts running through her head.

After 2 cups a coffee and a kiss goodbye Olivia was headed for work. Where Elliot still consumed her thoughts.

Her paperwork filled day left her even more time to think. Finally she had enough.

_Meet me at Streep's at 3pm? –Liv_

She had spent the last 15 hours questioning herself. Did she still love him? When did she stop loving him? Did he love her? Was Brian right?

_breathe Olivia._

she reminded herself.

_I'll be there –El_

and there it was. A confirmation of the meeting that would hopefully answer all her questions.

**SVU-**

Olivia sat in the corner booth. Waiting for him again, like she had so many times before. She didn't know what she was doing there or what she was even going to say to him. She saw him and she was sure her heart was actually pumping in and out of her chest.

"Hey Liv" Elliot said sitting down

Olivia just stared at him. She took a deep breathe in preparation for the very mature conversation she was about to have when all the sudden word vomit took over and she blurted out:

"Do you love me?" _what. _How did I say that – Olivia thought. It came out uncontrollable. And by the look and Elliot's eyes he wasn't prepared for it.

"Liv, i-"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out like that" She cut him off. Embarrassed enough she couldn't bare wait around for him to answer so she stood him ready to leave before she felt his arms on hers pushing her back into the booth. His simple touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes." He said

"what?"

"Yes, I love you"

"when? Why?" Olivia wasn't sure if that's what she was supposed to ask.

"I love you. Always have but I didn't realize it until after I left. That's why Kathy left. We started sleeping in separate rooms. After months of me not even coming within 2 inches of her she said I hadn't been the same since I left SVU and then she asked if it was because I missed you and I said yes. Then she asked me if I love you and I said yes"

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. So she didn't.

She stood up and walked out. She started walking faster and faster. She was running by this point. She got in her car and she drove home. She walked in her apartment to find Brian sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"Do you love me?" she asked

"you know I do Liv"

"do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"of course I do, Liv what's going on?" Brian pleaded

"come on let's go" She said pulling him off the couch

"Go where baby?" He asked putting his hands on her waist stopping her from moving again.

"Let's go get married"

"Right now?"

"Right now! Let's just get in the car and go" Olivia said pulling at his arms.

"Liv, calm down honey, what's the rush?" Brian said confused as to why she was doing this._  
_  
"What's the rush! Why wait, you love me, I love you, let's go!" At this point Olivia had anger in her eyes.

"Liv, we aren't even engaged!" Brian said convincing her this was not a good idea "and don't you want your friends and family with us when we get married?"

"No, you are all I need. I'm asking you to put your shoes on and come with me and marry me, I need you to decided right now, yes or no?"

Brian's eyes widen

"This is about Elliot? Payback for me asking you to choose between me and him isn't it?"

"PAYBACK! Are you kidding me Brian? This has NOTHING to do with Elliot. This has to do with me and you! I am asking you to fucking marry me, god damit! I am not playing some childish game with you trying to get back at you for the ass nine thing you did." Olivia was yelling. She had no patience left.

"Yes or no Brian?" Olivia asked trying to stay calm.

"Liv I want our friends and family there when we get married"

"So your answer is no?" She asked  
"my answer is yes but not right now." He responded

then she knew. It all came together. For the first time since Elliot's return Olivia finally knew what she was doing in life.

"then I can't do this Brian. I'm sorry."

"what? Liv don't do this" he ran after her as she was heading toward the door.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. And quietly whispered "I'm sorry" and with that she walked out the door and got in her car, heading for her final destination.

**SVU-**

What do you guys think! Give me some reviews! And again send me your favorite EO stories! Love you guys! Hope your holidays were wonderful and best of luck with the new year! XOXO -Lauren 


	7. I'm game

**My deepest apologies for not updating sooner! I was so torn on what I wanted to do with this story. Hope you guys are still with me!**

_Previously:_

_"No, you are all I need. I'm asking you to put your shoes on and come with me and marry me, I need you to decided right now, yes or no?"_

_Brian's eyes widen_

_"This is about Elliot? Payback for me asking you to choose between me and him isn't it?"_

_"PAYBACK! Are you kidding me Brian? This has NOTHING to do with Elliot. This has to do with me and you! I am asking you to fucking marry me, god damit! I am not playing some childish game with you trying to get back at you for the ass nine thing you did." Olivia was yelling. She had no patience left._

_"Yes or no Brian?" Olivia asked trying to stay calm._

_"Liv I want our friends and family there when we get married"_

_"So your answer is no?" She asked  
"my answer is yes but not right now." He responded_

_then she knew. It all came together. For the first time since Elliot's return Olivia finally knew what she was doing in life._

_"then I can't do this Brian. I'm sorry."_

_"what? Liv don't do this" he ran after her as she was heading toward the door._

_She kissed him lightly on the cheek. And quietly whispered "I'm sorry" and with that she walked out the door and got in her car, heading for her final destination_

**SVU**

She stood there staring at the door. The next time that door opens her life will change forever. She slowly lifted her hand and pressed her knuckles to the door, leaving a gently knock.

She could hear him walk towards the door. She was ready, for the first time in years Olivia Benson was confidant in what she was doing.

the door opened.

"Liv what are-"

His words were cut off by her lips attacking his. It was a long meaningful kiss.

She pulled away and looked at him, she just kissed Elliot Stabler, and it was more than she ever thought it would be.

"Not that, that wasn't the best kiss of my life but what are you doing here Liv?"

"Marry me?" She said standing in his door way.

"Isn't the man the one who is supposed to ask that?" He laughed

"Elliot I'm serious, marry me, right now, let's go"

She had stepped inside his apartment closing the door behind her. She was waiting for Elliot to say something. He was standing there looking into her eyes as if his life depended on it.

_Silence. _And lots of it. The former duo stood in complete silence. Olivia was starting to break inside. She turned around and headed for the door again.

"Okay" Elliot said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"What?" Olivia asked holding back tears

"I'll marry you, let me get my coat."

Olivia started to laugh- a light hearted laugh.

Elliot walked back to the door, coat in hand, wondering what she was smirking about.

"What are you laughing at?"

"nothing" she replied

"Well lets go" Elliot said grabbing her hand and heading for the door

She wasn't sure what was happening. He led her to the passenger side of his car and she got in and climbed in the other side and started driving. That sat in silence. Olivia's couldn't believe what was happening. Of course she wouldn't actually let them get married today but she wanted to see if Elliot was really willing to do this. When he pulled up alongside the court house she realized what she had to do next.

"Okay, you come to my apartment, ask me to marry you, I drive us to the court house, so here we are, now I'm only asking out of curiosity, why do you want me to marry you right now?" Elliot said putting the car in park, turning to see Olivia

"I don't want to marry you right now" She laughed.

"What?" Elliot asked

"I just wanted to see if you would do it. I needed to see how much you love me."

"Did you get an answer?"

"yes." She kissed him.

"What happened with Brian?"

Olivia told the story about how Brian tried making her choose and after she ran away from Elliot at the café she asked Brian to go marry her right then and there. She knew if he loved her enough he would but he didn't.

"So what are we doing here? This me and you sitting in a car kissing?" Elliot asked

"Well, were are just going to work on being Elliot and Olivia for once, and not Benson and Stabler, you game?"  
"I'm game" Elliot said laughing "How about some takeout and a movie at my place?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The new couple headed back to Elliot's apartment where they order Chinese and watched a movie, eventually falling asleep on the couch. The next morning they woke up tangled in each other's arms.

Olivia opened her eyes seeing Elliot big blue orbs looking back at her.

"I have to go to work" she complained

"Let me take you on a real date tonight?"

"Oh, our first date?"

"Tonight 7pm. Got it?"

"Deal. I have to go home and change. I should probably talk to Brian too"

"Grab some clothes and some of your things. You can't stay there so might as well stay with me for a while"

"We just started this yesterday and you are already asking me to move in with you? You work fast don't you Stabler" Olivia chucked pushing her face back into his chest

"Well I can't have MY girlfriend staying with her ex so yeah, but it's not like we haven't been dating for the last decade" they laughed. Until Olivia climbed off stating she had to go home to change, grab some things, and talk to Brian, before heading to work.

She had a big smile on her face. She had just spent the night wrapped in Elliot's arms. She didn't need anything else. She was finally happy.

**You guys still with me? Send me a review! Next up- Olivia talks to Brian!  
Just for the record I tried my best to not make Brian out to be the bad guy because I think he just wants Olivia to be happy , so no hating on Brian! Have a good Friday guys! -Lauren**


End file.
